


Голый Пушкин, появись...

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Night Terrors, Sexual Humor, Лунарк в образе, детские гадания, карточные фокусы с историей, отключение электричества ночью, саблезубые звери
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: однажды вечером в гостиной погас светсоветские детские гадания, вызывание духов, гномиков и Пиковой дамыпартизанская война, "боевое крещение" Регисатихие сеульские вечера и посиделки за страшными историямилегенда об ужасном оборотне и саблезубом ноблессЦвет бедра испуганной ЛунаркФранкенштейн показывает карточный фокус и рассказывает сказку про то, как женил сыновей
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в доме неожиданно погас свет. Оказалось, что Тао не при чем

Свет во всем доме как-то нерешительно замигал, и, после некоторого почти человеческого раздумья, погас.  
Франкенштейн, заполнявший в данный момент ежеквартальную отчетность привычно, но со строгими интонациями отца-тирана, бросил куда-то вглубь гостиной: «Тао».  
Из глубины донесся ничуть не смущенный отклик хакера:  
\- Все в порядке, шеф, это не я. Это, походу, какие-то сбои на электростанции. Или какой-нибудь олух забыл задел передающий кабель…Может быть пролетающая на зимовку птичка села отдохнуть на провода и покакала. Хорошо так подгадила всем, а особенно мне…У меня тут несохраненные изменения в ведомостях по зарплате грохнулись. А я собирался выписать себе и вам, между прочим тоже, небольшую, просто мааалюсенькую поощрительную премию. Чтобы значит, купить женщинам – цветы, детям –конфеты.  
По всему выходило, что Тао к этой диверсии не имел никакого отношения.  
Франкенштейн вздохнул и подумал, чем бы наградить модифицированных в ближайшее время.  
Уборка произведена, даже цветочки были политы, а рыбки в большом аквариуме накормлены и довольны.  
\- Можете ложиться спать. Сон – самое простое и полезное лекарство от всего, и самое разумное решение во время отключения электричества. Помню во время такой-то войны каждый военнослужащий мечтал о таком вот незапланированном отдыхе.  
Ноблесс отправились по своим делам. Кто-то в постель, а кто-то в ближайшую подворотню петь прекрасным кореянкам европейские серенады.  
Такео с меланхоличным видом отправился проводить неполную разборку пистолетов.  
В слабом отблеске звезд его глаза приобрели по-кошачьи зеленоватый оттенок.  
Чисто человеческий случайный аналог тапетума.  
Иногда это выглядело немного жутковато.  
Интересно, а в ночных засадах это свечение стрелка не демаскирует?  
\- А для этого есть очки, - успокоил ворчащего себе под нос М-21 Такео. – Лично я последую совету Франкенштейна. Вот закончу разборку и чистку, и сразу в постель.  
Тао ужаснулся.  
\- Неужели ты будешь спать как какой-то шнурок на своем первом боевом выходе «в поле»? Это же какое-то свинское расточительство личного свободного времени!  
\- Тао, у тебя что-то конкретное, не жлобись, давай выкладывай.  
М-21 бесцеремонно уставился в то место откуда последний раз слышался голос Тао.  
Нюх у него, конечно, был хорош, но вот зрение было развито не так здорово, как у Такео.  
Тао незаметно возник более плотным сгустком прямо за плечом ощетинившегося словно злобный цепной пес волка.  
\- Давайте будем рассказывать страшные истории! Как будто в скаутском лагере.  
\- Тао, ты что? Детство заиграло кое-где? (Не в попе…)  
\- Давайте тогда уж устроим еще и спиритический сеанс, вызовем Сатану…  
\- Или дух предыдущего Лорда. Шеф, а вы тоже думаете, что ноблесс имеют материальное воплощение? Раз они поглощают души душ, то есть силу духа прошлых владельцев своего оружия и всякое такое, значит и у них есть какие-то 10 грамм чего-нибудь такого?  
\- Скорее, десять тонн. Я все слышал, урод, - высокомерный голос притаившегося, словно «тать» в ночи, Раэля.  
\- А давайте будем вызывать гномиков-сладкоежек, духа-матершинника и Пиковую Даму! – обрадовался, что его предложение нашло свой горячий отклик в сердцах и умах невидимых слушателей воскликнул Тао. – Я даже знаю некоторые заклинания. Во-первых, надо набрать конфет и положить их на ночь под подушку.  
\- Чтобы ты их стырил, - раскусил в чем подвох М-21.  
\- Чтобы Тао побывал во всех кроватях и съел все конфеты, - уточнил сообразивший, что сказал что-то не то снайпер.  
Впрочем, язык у него тоже иногда работал слишком быстро по отношению ко всему другому.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что не в этом смысле, про то, чтобы побывать в кроватях…  
Снайпер слишком настойчиво отрицал всякое иное толкование своей фразы.  
В быстро схватывающем мозгу Тао мгновенно возникло десять обоснований такого подозрительного поведения.  
\- А еще можно натянуть веревочку или леску в дверном проеме. Натереть эту леску свечой или парафином и зажечь под низом свечку.  
\- Тогда конец веревочке, - логично заметил снайпер.  
\- Ну и вообще, капец, полное нарушение правил пожарной безопасности,- вспомнил инструкцию на пожарном стенде М-21.  
\- Ну тогда без свечи, главное сказать заклинание. Голый Пушкин появись и по ниточке пройдись…  
\- Причем тут Пушкин? Я не собираюсь пялиться в 12 часов ночи на какого-то голого мужика!  
\- Это не мужик! Это «солнце русской поэзии»!  
\- Тем более, темные дела должны совершаться ночью. А то, что ты предлагаешь, Тао, определенно попахивает чертовщиной и бесовщиной.  
Со второго этажа, через распахнутую дверь на балкон донеслось ехидное замечание от Раэля:  
\- Инквизицию вызывали?  
М-21 пробормотал.  
\- Скорее уж демонов ночи. Тао, так что решили? Типа решил за один день наверстать упущенное за …лет детство?  
\- Никаких голых людей! Тем более такого уважаемого человека, как Пушкин!  
Регис хотя и прилег вздремнуть, все же кое-что услышал через предусмотрительно открытые двери и окна.  
\- Действительно, - пробормотал спускаясь по лестнице в отхожее место Франкенштейн. – Зачем какому-то голому человеку ходить по нитке?  
Тао отмахнулся от резонного вопроса, видимо сам не зная почему именно так. Ведь большую часть информации он узнавал из неверных и неподтвержденных источников, в интернете.  
Толк мог бы быть, если бы в сеть выложили оцифрованный первоисточник, вроде Молота ведьм или еще какие-нибудь средневековые трактаты. Впрочем, на это Тао тоже не стал бы размениваться, кому интересны старые предрассудки? Ведь наука и технологии давно шагнули вперед, вон, даже самого настоящего оборотня искусственно сделали.  
Впрочем, у запасливого стрелка нашлась в подворотничке запрятанная иголка. С ниткой, которую немедленно натянули привязав к ножкам стульев, поставленных по обе стороны коридора.  
Прошло минут пять и в темноте кто-то грохнулся, зацепившись ногой за нитку и послышались многоязычные отборные ругательства.  
\- А я думал, что Франкенштейн тоже имеет некоторое ночное зрение, - несколько удивленно заметил странный факт Такео.  
-Я тоже первое время, как попал сюда, думал, что он не жрет, не срет и не ебется. Прямо как эти…  
М-21 мечтательно вспомнил свои позапрошлые подвиги в качестве агента Союза в Корее. И даже как он некоторое время являлся мелким боссом у здешних бандюков и нелегалов.  
Пушкин не появился, зато показался голый Франкенштейн, ну как будто голый, в сползших пижамных штанах и в порвавшейся шелковой ночной рубашке.  
\- Я-то думал, что мы просто ниточку одну натянем, - удивленно присвистнул М-21.  
Тао победно сверкнул глазами. Врешь, нас, бывших спецназовцев из ДА просто так не возьмешь!  
Замаскировавшийся в темноте Такео добросовестно натянул три разноуровневых растяжки, и одну прикрепил к импровизированной доске с гвоздями, которая качалась в дверном проеме подобно маятнику.  
Старый засадный прием, использованный вьетконговцами во Вьетнаме.  
Снайпер как только был принят в семью, сразу же принялся за стратегическое укрепление обороны.  
Под разборной пятой ступенькой на лестнице был мастерски схоронен стыренный гранатомет, ну и еще так, по мелочи. РГД, «моньки», «лиана-1», бывшие члены ДА не брезговали собирать личные коллекции трофеев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> РГД – ручная противопехотная граната  
> МОН – серия противопехотных мин  
> Лиана-1 – сигнализатор обрывного типа


	2. Первое боевое крещение Региса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 вместо гаданий занялся активными боевыми действиями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джерри Шрайвер, "Бешеный пес" (Война во Вьетнаме)  
> с "пунджи-палками" американцы впервые столкнулись во время Второй мировой войны в Бирме  
> Таллинский переход (1941г) Ледовый поход (1918г) переходы судов Балтийского флота из Таллина и Хельсинки в Кронштадт  
> по мелочи - Черный плащ, Скульптура И. Д. Шадра, Преступление и наказание Достоевский, "Дунькина радость" - конфеты-подушечки, "нагрел ложечку" и т.д.

Что ни говори, а Такео всегда стремился выполнять порученные задания на совесть.  
Между тем неугомонный хакер вытащил из-под полы целую пригоршню конфеток.  
\- А они не того, безо всяких опасных сюрпризов? Может с какой-нибудь успокоительной химией?  
М-21 с опаской взглянул на флюоресцирующую окраску.  
\- Не боись, ребя, я же их делал собственными руками на нашей кухне. Растопил пару ложечек сахара, затем нагрел эту ложечку над газом…  
\- Это меня и беспокоит, - М-21 по-прежнему подозревал хакера в каких-то дурных намерениях. Мало ли каких рецептов тот начитался в своем интернете.  
Тао всучил ему самую простую с виду конфетку, так называемую «Дунькину радость», ту, что нашел в подземной лаборатории Франкенштейна.  
Тот разрабатывал новый состав, чтобы порадовать малолетних друзей Рэя. Одна такая замечательная конфетка быстро и эффективно прочищала мозги от ненужных и нежелательных воспоминаний.  
А заодно склеивала на время чересчур болтливые языки и челюсти.  
Первыми испытуемыми должны были стать Тао и М-21, так что можно сказать, новейшая разработка попала по своему назначению.  
Модифицированные получив свою дозу конфет спотыкаясь о все углы разбрелись делать ночную заначку под подушки и матрасы.  
М-21 подкинул свою конфету не кому-нибудь, а самому Регису. Пусть эти маленькие гномы, если они существуют, заявятся в гости к такому же мелкому и ворчливому гному из ноблесс. Порадуют того жвачкой, побеседуют о том, каково это выживать среди больших людей, как говорят у них, у хоббитов, «громадин».  
Правда Регис К.Ландегрэ такому подарочку не обрадовался. Дело в том, что оборотень, свой подарочек именно что в буквальном смысле «подкинул». Бросил, словно гранату со слезоточивым газом, да еще и оповестил всех близстоящих соседей, как научил его тот же Тао.  
\- Ложись, газы!  
Правда ложиться наоборот, было самым неразумным решением. Как известно, многие газы не только стремятся распространиться по всему объему, часть, что полегче поднимается выше, а те, что тяжелее кислорода образуют в низинах так называемую бескислородную подушку.  
Нежданный сюрприз М-21, конфетка была завернута в большой носок. М-21 его специально вытащил из корзины с приготовленным для стирки бельем.  
По-видимому, газовая и психологическая атака не сработала, Регис успел-таки уклониться от столкновения с грязным бельем хакера. Тао, как самый недисциплинированный жилец вечно затягивал со своевременной стиркой своего обмундирования.  
Между тем, газовый обстрел, не хуже, чем в достопамятном сражении на Сомме, только вступал в свою кульминационную и наиболее сокрушительную фазу. Оборотень с разницей в двадцать секунд отправил еще и пропитанную ядреным волчьим потом майку.  
Регис не ожидавшийся такого поистине змеиного коварства, впечатался всем лицом прямо в раскрывший свои ужасные мускусные объятья тельник оборотня.  
Это была, конечно, не альпийская свежесть «Ленор».  
Регис хотел было смолчать, но подбадриваемый ментально, как ни странно не Сейрой, а Раэлем, решил начать против злобных оккупантов нечестную партизанскую войну.  
Как говорится в книжке, «Тварь я дрожащая, или право имею?»  
Хакер как-то рассказывал про то, как эффективно использовались в бирманских джунглях так называемые «пунджи-палки». В особняке Франкенштейна как раз складировался большой запас неиспользуемых по своему назначению аборигенных приспособлений для еды.  
Правда измазать их согласно традиционному рецепту в какашках ноблесс все же не решился.  
Может слюна подействует не хуже, фекалий?  
К наиболее острому концу своего «копья» Регис присобачил по кусочку хорошо пережеванной жвачки. Хитро установить колья в еле заметные пазы между паркетной доской и вообще, как-то дырявить пол Регису было, честно говоря, несподручно.  
Ну не было у него навыков орудования настоящими разрушительными инструментами, типа ломика, орудия воров, или булыжника, орудия пролетариата.  
Есть еще так называемая монтировка у автовладельцев, но все равно Регису от этого толку было мало.  
Главное – голова, и еще руки у мелкого Ландегрэ явно росли из жопы.  
Зато с помощью Раэля он хитро насторожил несколько потайных самострелов. В самых стратегически важных местах, по дороге в туалет, туалет номер два и на кухню.  
Раз уж пошла такая околовоенная заваруха, то оставаться на засвеченной позиции, в своей кровати, было попросту бессмысленно.  
Тао как-то рассказывал им про одного спецназовца, не из ДА-5, а из почти что соседского подразделения MACV-SOG, Джерри Шрайвера по прозвищу «Бешеный Пес». Мол, если тебя окружили со всех сторон, то остается лишь брать стратегическую инициативу в свои руки. Поэтому с хитрой подачи Раэля ноблесс решили передислоцироваться в самое неожиданное для врага место.  
А именно «в тыл противника». В комнату модифицированных. Регис в логово оборотня М-21, а Раэль – в убежище спецназовцев из ДА, размещаемых тут же, по соседству.  
Перекрестясь и для пущей маскировки вымазав морду в какой-то краске, выкрасил впрочем, только один Регис, причем младший Кертье убеждал, что акварель тоже по-своему неплохая защита, народные ополченцы выступили в длительный таллиннский переход.  
Условились в общем так, младший Кертье будет разведывать обстановку, а малоопытному в шпионских делах Регису поставил задачу обеспечивать основной внезапный удар и если понадобится, обороняться.  
С этим напутствием младший Кертье драматически закутав себя в черный, как традиционный вампирский костюм Дракулы плащ, растворился в тревожно вздыхающем и чертыхающимся на всякие франкенштейновы ахи и охи, мраке.  
Стоит отметить, что сам Раэль вместо маскировочного грима напялил свой фирменный черный платок, закрывающий нижнюю часть лица.  
Кертье снисходительно обозначил его как «бандану». А еще он сказал, что пойдет несколько впереди, а в случае чего будет подавать различные сигналы голосом.  
\- Будешь кричать как сова? – Регис сообразил, что о конкретных словах и о других условных знаках они с Раэлем так и не договорились.  
Младший Кертье исчез, растворился словно летящий ужас. Демон на крыльях ночи.  
Впрочем, в данный момент младший Кертье повел себя именно, что по-свински.  
Вместо марш-броска в сторону превосходящего по численности противника, Раэль решил отступить. Впрочем, откроем тайну, парень направился к Сейре. Ибо чем еще стоит заняться, если погаснет свет?  
Правильно, повышать рождаемость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> стих (народный фольклор)
> 
> Темнота друг молодежи.  
> В темноте не видно рожи.  
> \- Я люблю тебя.  
> \- Я тоже.  
> \- Я хочу тебя.  
> \- Я тоже.  
> \- Как тебя зовут?  
> \- Сережа.  
> \- Ух ты бля, меня ведь тоже!


	3. тихая вечеринка у Рэйзела-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вечеринка постепенно перемещается в комнату Рэйзела

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нецензурная лексика

Между тем, Раэль не один оказался такой умный.  
В игру позволила себе вступить и Сейра.  
Раз уж все куда-то решили переместиться, то благородная леди решила благородно навестить благородного ноблесс. Ночью.  
Некоторые, конечно, заподозрили бы какой-то обман, особо нравственные рвали бы на себе волосы. «О, времена, о нравы!»  
Но дело было именно так. Сейра подумала, что сидеть в темноте в компании веселее.  
Между тем, в неприкосновенных покоях Рэйзела собралась целая компания ночных пришельцев.  
Во-первых, здесь практически обосновался жить Такео. Притащил подушку, под которую должен был положить выданные ему леденцы, а также полиэтиленовый пакет.  
Как и положено традиционному техасцу парень даже по ночам не расставался со своей пушкой. Правда тащить пахнущий оружейной смазкой пистолет в только что выданную свежепостиранную постель было довольно рискованно. Нет, не из-за случайного выстрела себе в висок, а потому что постель банально могла испачкаться.  
А уж тогда от Франкенштейна пощады не жди. Домовладелец и сам выест тебе мозги, ложкой. Если не загонит в гроб своими нотациями и нытьем, то сделает так, что ты сам будешь мечтать о добровольной лоботомии.  
А так, засунул короткоствол в пакет, и если надо через эту же пленку выстрелил.  
Опять же отпечатки не надо если что стирать. Полная экономия сил и времени.  
Надо заметить, что Такео сюда затащил Тао. Под предлогом того, что Мастер многого еще в жизни не знает. Например, что при такой перенаселенности в коттедже отдельную комнату запросто так не сдают.  
Рано или поздно придется расплачиваться.  
Тао пока удержался от самых мрачных прогнозов, но то, что иногда приходится расплачиваться натурой как бы иносказательно, издалека напомнил.  
\- Тао! – громоподобный возглас Франкенштейна казалось расколол обступившую со всех сторон полутьму, словно пылающий метеор, или грозовая молния.  
Тао от неожиданности чуть не подавился печенькой.  
\- А что, я же вместо него почти что все уровни «пузырей» прошел. А Такео вместо Рэйзела отстрелялся в «Морхухн». Мы ему делаем рекорд, а Мастер – угощает нас печенькой. Босс, а вы что там такое интересное подумали?  
Разъяренный Франкенштейн на мгновение даже усовестился, он-то надеялся, что парочка лично подобранных видеокассет соответствующего порнографического содержания ненавязчиво, но вполне очевидно подведут его обожаемого ноблесс к такому же неопровержимому и потому еще более желанному выбору.  
А тут, вся подготовка к непринужденному интиму насмарку.  
\- Так, а что это вы коллективное собрание здесь устроили? Я, кажется, весьма определенно сказал, чтобы все легли спать.  
\- Но мы же еще не вызывали с Рэем жвачного гномика!  
\- И Пиковую даму!  
Прямо от двери раздался еще и жизнерадостный голос М-21.  
После длительного и немного извилистого пути сюда оборотень был рад, что застал в комнате Рэйзела почти что всю ежедневно мелькающую перед ним компанию.  
\- Тао, (вырезано), какого (вырезано) вы меня снова одного бросили?  
\- Это когда мы тебя бросали? – Тао подозрительно засопел носом, не прекращая под шумок поглощать «в одну харю» то, что осталось от гномьих запасов.  
\- А, это ты про Шинву, и про то, что не умеешь общаться с девушками?  
Такео, М-21, да и остальные тоже прямо-таки восхитились, как хакер умудряется болтать с набитым ртом, да еще так внятно…И ведь даже не поперхнулся, поганец.  
Оборотень заворчал и насупился, вспоминая как потел и пытался признаться, что у него с девушками никогда до этого не получалось.  
\- А сами тоже хороши, сбежали, как последние подонки…  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, все равно наш драгоценный армейский опыт вам с Шинву, наверное, точно бы не пригодился.  
Оборотень хотел было снова возразить про братство модифицированных и все такое, но Такео примирительно коснулся его плеча.  
\- Просто у гражданских при споре с военными нету выбора.  
Тао с набитым ртом умудрился ехидненько улыбнуться.  
\- Как и у тебя против бывших членов ДА-5. Стратегия «Санко Сакусэн», - снизошел до пояснения дожевавший наконец последнюю конфету Тао. – Или, как ее еще называют «стратегия трех дочиста». Дочиста убивай, дочиста сжигай, дочиста грабь. Ну и вообще, телкам нравятся люди в военной форме и погонах. Все эти маркитантки, Лили Марлен или Сеульские Сью… Стоит одному мало-мальски захудалому военному появиться где-нибудь в форме, так откуда ни возьмись на него тут же вешаются все, от престарелых матрон до молоденьких гимназисток. Ну и натовские контрактницы бывают ничего. Скандинавские шведки и норвежки так вообще, огонь, а американки бывают разные, хуже всех феминистки. Такая если что и пристрелить может, случайно. Такео понимающе улыбнулся. \- У всех же при себе оружие. \- А израильтянки бывают разные, также, как и азиатки. Помнится, однажды прошла инфа, что наш батальон подвергся заражению бактериологическим оружием. Пришлось развернуть лагерь по помывке прямо посреди дороги. Девочки раздевались прямо догола и всех поливали водой из шлангов, прямо как в первом «Рэмбо». Некоторые не бреют свои подмышки, а у некоторых такие сочные голенькие вареники.  
Рейзел с Раэлем ощутимо засмущались, снайпер даже в темноте видел, как покраснели их лица. А Сейра, та ничего. Тао продолжил свой бенефис и перешел на описание своих нынешних подвигов.  
\- А вы знаете, я познакомился на семинаре с такой фигуристой блондинкой-круглоглазкой, даже не ожидал, что встречу такую в Корее…  
Такео успел наступить ему на ногу перед тем как раздался еще один окрик директора.  
\- Тао!  
Тао встрепенулся и щелкнул воображаемыми каблуками.  
\- Да, сэр!  
\- Завяжи свой язык бантиком и помолчи хотя бы час, - кажется болтливый хакер все-таки достал известного своей дьявольской выдержкой домовладельца.  
\- Как это возмутительно оскорблять здешних корейских женщин! – В помещение сначала ворвался возмущенный возглас заблудившегося в пяти комнатах на этаже Региса.  
И всего лишь через минуту или около того появился он сам, собственной персоной.  
Маленький, взъерошенный и потрепанный парой хитроумно расставленных самодельных ловушек.  
\- На тебя кто-то там напал в темноте, может быть саблезубый ноблесс?  
\- Саблезубый ноблесс?!  
Удивление не считая невозмутимо возникшего из ниоткуда сэра Блостера можно было назвать всеобщим и безусловным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Санко Сакусэн» - три "всё" или "три дочиста"  
> Сеульская Сью, Токийская Роза и Ханойская Ханна  
> Лили Марлен - песня времен 2 Мировой войны  
> эпизод с помывкой взят из статьи американской военнослужащей в Ираке про трудности службы наравне с мужчинами


	4. Ужасный оборотень и саблезубый ноблесс, вступление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кто такие саблезубые ноблесс и ужасные оборотни

\- Как вы ни разу не слышали о саблезубом ноблесс? – драматическим голосом воскликнул Франкенштейн. Разумеется, он был в курсе всего и везде.  
\- Конечно, они не слышали, - Кэриас Блостер невозмутимо скрестил руки и застыл в гордой и величественной позе. – Эту постыдную страницу из эволюции благородных многие поколения дворян пытались скрыть и изгнать из памяти.  
А затем величественно обратился к домовладельцу.  
\- Кто будет посвящать зеленую молодежь в эти покрытые мраком забвения ужасные тайны?  
Франкенштейн снисходительно уступил.  
\- Ну раз уж начал рассказывать, то продолжай.   
Тао с гнусавыми интонациями М-21 или даже Шарка, добавил.  
\- Рассказывай все, как говорится, колись до жопы.  
Благородный Кэриас сделал вид, что ехидного подначивания попросту не было.  
Таинственно снизив голос до монотонного шепота он начал долгий и захватывающий воображение драматический рассказ.

Когда-то давным-давно, когда по нашей земле ходили саблезубые тигры, летали саблезубые птицы и ползали саблезубые ящеры, жил-был и некий гигантский саблезубый ноблесс. Он был побочной ветвью обыкновенных предков ноблесс, созданных усилиями матушки-природы.  
Все слушали в напряженном молчании, и тут Регис чихнул.  
Все мгновенно в ужасном испуге отшатнулись от него как от зачумленного Харви Ванштейна.  
\- Уйди, сейчас же нацепи маску, уханьский короновирус!  
Регис попробовал оправдаться, мол, это все здешняя пыль, а это означает, что кое-кто плохо убирается в своей комнате.  
Все постарались не посмотреть с укоризненным видом в сторону задремавшего под шумок истинного ноблесс.  
Тогда деликатный Тао выдал еще одну гениальную версию.  
\- Или с кое-кого из-за дряхлости столько песка уже насыпалось…  
Совершеннолетние ноблесс, за исключением невозмутимого Рэйзела, попробовали применить это замечание к себе, и только действительно древний и старый Франкенштейн предпочитал о своем возрасте даже не задумываться.  
\- Ну что там дальше произошло, выкладывай все и об ужасном оборотне.  
\- Ужасный оборотень, это что еще за такая мутация?  
\- Ужасный оборотень был предком сегодняшних вервольфов, почти как смилодоны и махайроды для нынешних домашних кошек.  
У ужасного оборотня все было ужасно. И огромная наглая морда, и пасть, полная острых громадных зубов. Но конечно не таких саблезубых, как у саблезубого льва или тигра…  
\- А уж бакулюм у него наверное, был не меньше 30 см, - раздался голос Тао.  
\- А что это такое бакулюм? – наивно спросил Регис.  
Такео в темноте еле сдержал улыбку. Номер с бакулюмом у Тао был самой коронной фишкой, он еще Шарка с Хаммером этим бакулюмом доставал.  
\- Бакулюм – это такая специальная кость в половом органе у животных. У человеческих организмов он давно исчез, но у волков и собак он может достигать 15см.  
В наступившей тишине слышно было как громко сглотнул М-21.  
\- То есть это у обычных волков, а у этих, у Мадука, у Кентаса и у Музакки он наверняка вдвое больше…по меньшей мере 30 см? А у меня? Почему я ничего такого за собой не замечал?  
\- М-21, не истери, ты же изначально человеческий организм, значит, такая косточка тебе не положена…  
\- Я требую мне ответить, почему у всех есть, а у меня этого нет?! Эти мерзавцы из лабораторий отняли полагающееся мне по статусу настоящее мужское достоинство!   
Франкенштейн самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Так ты не против еще одного небольшого интимного эксперимента?  
\- Я требую вернуть полагающийся мне, как вервольфу бакулюм!  
Разбушевавшегося модифицированного еле утихомирили. Тао легонько стукнул М-21 по голове, а домовладелец невзначай уколол его чем-то в жопу.  
\- Ну, все готовы услышать эту древнюю погребенную пылью веков таинственную легенду?  
Франкенштейна все-таки проняло.  
\- Завязывайте уже с намеками на мою старость.  
\- И по естественным законам природы рано или поздно ужасный саблезубый вервольф должен был встретиться с гигантским саблезубым ноблесс…


	5. Отступление от Легенды о саблезубом ноблесс. Цвет бедра испуганной Лунарк.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сэр Кэриас только начал рассказывать легенду и тут Тао спросил....

\- А он его испугался? – Певучий рассказ сказителя бесцеремонно прервал голос Тао.  
Все недовольно зашипели на него, а М-21 даже слегка по-дружески пихнул его в бок.  
\- Уй, - Тао потер свои хилые косые мышцы живота, - у меня сейчас вот такая здоровенная гематома из-за твоего тычка образовалась. – Если ужасный оборотень был так ужасен, и они ни разу до этого не конкурировали друг с другом, то он должен быть в ужасе от внезапной встречи. Как, например я испугался почти до усрачки, когда в первый раз в темноте наткнулся на зубы М-21…  
Все синхронно вытаращились в темноте в сторону невозмутимо молчащего М-21.  
\- Ну да, помнится, было такое, я тут понимаете ли зеваю во всю глотку, а он растопыренными руками в рожу тычет. Не видит что ли, в темноте? А еще высший модифицированный. Руки между прочим, были немытые. Мытые они чистотой пахнут, и этим, антибактериальным мылом типа «Сэйфгард».  
Кэриас поспешно внес изменения.  
\- Ну да, испугался, потому что все в облике оборотня было ужасно…  
Тао снова подал весьма занимательную и неожиданную по своей художественной образности идею.  
\- А испугался как? Есть цвет бедра испуганной нимфы, это значит, что при испуганной побежке у нее бедра эдак стыдливо розовеют…Интересно, а цвет бедра испуганной Лунарк это больше телесный или все-таки больше серый?  
\- Больше мохнатый, - логично предположил вслух Такео.  
\- Да ты что? – усомнились благородные Кэриас, Раэль и Франкенштейн. Хотя их гендиректор биологически все же не принадлежал к этой расе. – А вообще, кто-нибудь эти ляжки трогал? Интересно, какие они на ощупь? Наверное, волосы жесткие, как у собак.  
М-21 не согласился.  
\- У разных собак совершенно разные виды шерсти. Вон, у спаниэлек и колли такая мягкая, особенно на брюхе…  
\- Интересно, а каким это образом ты проверил? Нет, я даже не хочу думать о том, где ты потрогал столько спаниэлек. Для объективного результата подопытных собак должно быть не меньше… - Франкенштейн забормотав себе под нос погрузился в сложные вычисления.  
Между тем Тао придал ходу рассуждений новое направление и новый смысл.  
\- Интересно, а если она будет в чулках? В каких-нибудь капронках сеточкой, как это будет смотреться?  
\- Как небритая щетина Кончиты Вурст, ну или можешь потрогать морду М-21 с женскими колготками на голове.  
М-21 категорически возмутился.  
\- Я колготки на лицо надевать не буду!  
Тао попытался его переубедить.  
\- Если не на лицо, то тогда остается надеть эти колготки тебе на ноги. М-21, ты готов продемонстрировать всем свои жилистые мохнатые ляжки?  
Мнения разделились. Кто-то, конкретно, Такео и Регис, хм, все-таки благоразумное меньшинство так и осталось в благоразумном меньшинстве, не желали не то чтобы лицезреть голые или обутые в чулки ноги М-21, но и вообще слышать и разговаривать об этом не хотели.  
А вот другие, несознательные и уже совершеннолетние граждане таки возлагали на смелую инициативу оборотня разной степени мотивации ожидания.  
И опять таки никто так и не вспомнил о том, что неплохо было бы поинтересоваться мнением Сейры.  
А оборотень ненадолго затих, а тем временем наконец все услышали задыхающийся от волнения голосок Региса.  
\- Люди, вы что?  
Младший Кертье с Блостером высокомерно поправили.  
\- Не все здесь – люди.  
\- Как вы можете говорить об этой … о Лунарк такое?  
Мужики озадаченно переглянулись и недоверчиво уставились на маленького покрасневшего от натуги Региса.  
\- А тебе она что, нравится? Наконец-то заметил какая у нее попа и офигенные сиськи?  
Тао опять же уточнил.  
\- Только вот сосков не видать, когда она так обрастает…то есть сильно возбуждается.  
Хакер на секунду задумался, а затем встрепенулся и сообразил, что среди всех собравшихся его приятель обладает самым уникальным повышенным зрением.  
\- Ну а ты, Такео, своим острым зрением там что-нибудь этакое разглядел?  
По тому, как порозовел стрелок, сделали заключение, что он-то как раз все, тщательно скрываемое самками вервольфов таки увидел.  
\- Ну, я не только сверху рассмотрел, на уровне груди…Но и у нее это…как-то джинсы порвались в нескольких местах, а она оказывается трусиков не носит.  
По помещению пронесся дружный вздох то ли зависти, то ли сожаления…  
Некоторое время в темноте слышались полузадушенные подхихикивания хакера, он что-то втихомолку выспрашивал у Такео, эротично томные вздохи Региса, и деловитый бубнеж домовладельца. Он что-то настойчиво втолковывал своему собеседнику сэру Кэриасу Блостеру. Про статистические исследования изменения уровней возбуждения женщин в зависимости от …  
\- Ну мы когда-нибудь услышим уже эту таинственную легенду про злого оборотня?  
Тао уже наскучило всеобщее кучкование по отдельным интересам и он настойчиво требовал продолжения монолога об ужасном оборотне от Кэриаса.  
\- И про саблезубого ноблесс не забудь, - напомнил заинтересованный в раскрытии тайн вампиров Регис.


	6. Легенда о саблезубом ноблесс.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И была смертельная битва, и бились они не один день, и не одну ночь.

\- Когда страшный саблезубый ноблесс под покровом ночи обходил свою заповедную территорию была ужасная ночь…  
На море, окружавшем Лукедонию бушевал ужасный шторм, в заповедных лесах неистовствовала ужасная буря, гремел страшный гром и в окружавшие лукедонский лес скалы вонзались ужасные молнии…Логично предположить, что в такую страшную ночь все живое попряталось в свои убежища и подземные норы. Но только не наш ужасный саблезубый монстр, саблезубый ноблесс совершил гигантский скачок в эволюции и уже умел выплавлять железную руду и обрабатывать дерево, и строить прекрасные высокие бревенчатые дворцы и хижины, в то время как предки волосатых волкооборотней еще поглощали свою еду сырой, не прикрывали свое нагое тело покровом из шкур и выгоняли из своих нор саблезубых кротов, саблезубых барсуков и саблезубых лисиц, чтобы устроить себе ночлег в их жалких земляных убежищах…  
\- Ну, что-то вы совсем все сгущаете, - попытался неуверенно возразить единственный представитель волкообразных.  
\- И пока саблезубый ноблесс прятался в своей прекрасной бревенчатой хижине, ужасный волкооборотень трясся в своей земляной норе, закрыв свои страшные глаза и заткнув свои лохматые уши когтистыми лапами.  
Как я уже говорил, гремел гром, сверкали молнии, разыгралась ужасная гроза, лил дождь и озера и реки, и даже болота переполнились водой и уровень воды повсеместно поднялся. Можно сказать, что начался второй всемирный потоп. Бурлящие потоки воды стали затоплять норы и дупла, расположенные невысоко от земли. Потоки воды и грязи затопили и грязное убежище ужасного волка…  
И тогда ужасный древний волк выскочил из своей норы и сломя голову помчался искать спасения и ноги его принесли на высокую гору, где горделиво высилось величественное строение саблезубого ноблесс.  
Ужасный волкодлак примчался под высокие бревенчатые стены дворца, выстроенного ноблесс и стал у подножия дворца и требовал впустить его в покои саблезубого ноблесс.  
И услышал саблезубый ноблесс эти жалкие и жалобные мольбы и выглянул в свое прекрасно вырезанное в крепких стенах оконце.  
Что же он узрел? Презренного грязного полуволка…  
М-21 попытался было снова встрять, но бдительные Такео и Раэль его снова немного обезвредили.  
За время своих блужданий шерсть волкоборотня свалялась, его лицо заросло спутанными волосами, его ужасное нагое тело испускало ужасную вонь…  
\- И газы, - высказал свои догадки хакер. – Все молчу, молчу.   
М-21 пришел в себя от небольшого предыдущего удушения, устроенного Такео, по научному называется «сабмишен» и порывался устроить небольшой вселенский переполох на этой незапланированной вечеринке.  
Кэриас, не обратив внимания на всю эту мелочную возню, драматическим голосом продолжил.  
\- И не признал наш знаменитый предок в этом жалком скулящем комке свалявшейся шерсти высокоразумное существо и продолжил свои повседневные дела.  
\- Пить вино «Эгерская бычья кровь», - вставил свою ремарку теперь и оборотень.  
Географическое вино он сам не пил, но марку, услышанную от Тао на всякий случай запомнил.  
М-21 почувствовал, что немного отыгрался за волколаков и победно высунул свой язык.  
Ноблесс проигнорировали его подколку.  
И воззвал тогда в отчаянии ужасный зверь к мудрости и милосердию высоко цивилизованного ноблесс еще раз.  
Его волчий вой сливался с шумом грозы и звуки, исторгаемые его ужасной глоткой были не похожи на звуки, издаваемые разумным существом.  
И ужасный волк в своей беспомощности проревел ужасное богохульство. Хотя у существа, стоящего на самой низшей ступени развития, конечно же, никаких религиозных воззрений не было.  
И на этот раз высоко цивилизованный предок ноблесс выглянул во двор и узрел жалкое зрелище.  
У подножия его великолепно построенного замка столпились жалкие твари, примитивные животные и прочие безмозглые существа.  
И воскликнул тогда саблезубый ноблесс:   
\- На колени! – Не своим голосом пискнул М-21.  
\- Кто взывал к вящей мудрости и всемогуществу великолепного ноблесс?  
Но ужасный предок оборотней провыл что-то нечленораздельное, ибо предки волков и оборотней к тому времени еще не вполне овладели человеческой речью.  
\- Не человеческой, а волкооборотнической…  
\- В общем, наш великолепный предок ничего членораздельного из этой речи не понял.  
И тогда этот ужасный оборотень не нашел ничего более высоко организованного, чем попытаться сломать высящуюся перед ним неодолимую преграду.  
Сначала он в приступе безумия кидался на высокие бревенчатые стены, окружавшие этот дворец, затем он царапал их своими ужасными когтями и попытался вырыть подкоп, но под великолепным строением предка ноблесс был положен великолепный прочный каменный фундамент…  
И тогда неразумный примитивный предок волка попытался сдуть великолепное строение предка ноблесс…  
В темноте послышались полузадушенные смешки и смехуечки.  
И только тогда наш великолепный предок обратил внимание на одну тварь, имеющую более пристойный и человеческий вид.  
\- Ага, значит, и ноблесс и волкооборотни произошли все-таки от человека…  
\- И обратился к нему наш высокородный предок: «Кто ты, тварь дрожащая, не обладающая проблеском разума животная скотина или же благородный ноблесс?»  
\- Ни то ни другое, - полупровыл, полупрорычал неразумный предок ужасного волка.  
\- Ах ты, примитивное чудовище!  
\- На себя посмотри…В зеркало, - не остался в долгу ужасный волк-оборотень.  
И не стерпел тогда подобного неслыханного оскорбления от бездушной и безгласной твари великолепный ноблесс…  
\- И саблезубый, наивно считать, что у самого предка ноблесс была четкая артикулированная дикция, с такими-то клыками, торчащими из пасти.  
\- Из изящной пасти с правильным прикусом, не то что у этих примитивных мордатых, - счел необходимым вмешаться уже и Раэль.  
И тогда, по примитивным правилам животного мира ужасный волк вызвал на смертельный поединок предка великолепных ноблесс.  
\- Победитель не получает ничего, - вспомнил подходящее название книжки начитанный Такео.  
Кэриас решил побыстрее закончить рассказ и сообщил, что великолепный предок ноблесс принял брошенный ему жалкой тварью вызов.  
И была смертельная битва, и бились они не один день, и не одну ночь.  
Злобная ужасная тварь визжала и царапала прекрасное лицо ноблесс (с зубами, подобными клыкам махайрода) когтями, рвало его ужасными клыками (и верхними и нижними резцами) и всячески изворачивалась, но никак не могла одолеть нашего великого предка всех ноблесс…

В этом месте Кэриас устроил проникновенную драматическую паузу, дабы увековечить апофеоз эпической схватки, и Тао поспешил закончил вместо него.  
\- А потом у них народились детки: просто серый волк, маленький умственно отсталый мутант-вампир, летучие мыши и человек-росомаха.  
\- Просто росомаха, - уточнил весьма удовлетворенный только что сочиненной легендой Франкенштейн.  
И выдвинул встречное предложение.  
\- А сейчас, дети мои, не пора ли всем спать? Электричество вот уже как несколько часов тому назад благополучно починили.  
\- А как же нерассказанная легенда о таинственных похождениях предков модифицированных? Откуда они взялись, вы ведь не верите, что они появились только лишь с возникновением Союза?  
Модифицированные и младшие ноблесс поддержали личную инициативу хакера.  
\- Как же появился первый Франкенштейн и еще всякие големы-шмолемы…  
\- А давайте, я лучше расскажу вам другую сказку, про некоего короля и хитрый фокус с четырьмя комнатами.  
Домовладелец жестом профессионального карточного шулера вытащил из кармана пижамных штанов карты и ловко раскладывая пасьянс начал свой рассказ.


	7. Рассказ Франкенштейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Франкенштейн достал из кармана пижамных штанов колоду карт и начал показывать карточный фокус сопровождаемый шуточной детской сказкой.

Жил-да был в огромном пустующем особняке под Сеулом, т.е. в красивом королевском замке один Король.  
И было у него четыре красавицы-дочки…  
\- Стоп, какие еще дочки, - возмутились одновременно Тао и М-21, - во-первых, откуда они взялись, он же один жил, а во-вторых, ты же сам говорил, что если мы – дети, то значит у короля было трое сынков, молодых, красивых, двое младших во всяком случае, а старший был так себе, полудурок…  
Тао ойкнул, потому что М-21 больно ущипнул его за костлявый бок и Тао добавил:  
\- А старший был полузверь-получеловек, мутант то есть, прямо как в сказке «Красавица и чудовище», но когда становился человеком, то был весьма ужасающе привлекательной наружности. Некоторых неосмотрительных девиц, в частности, он привлекал именно своей демонически отталкивающей внешностью…  
М-21 удовлетворенно вздохнул, все-таки «демоническая внешность» звучало таинственно и завораживающе.  
Франкенштейна с мученическим видом выслушавший перебранку названых детей, несколько переиначил зачин и продолжил рассказ на ходу подстраиваясь под изменившиеся реалии.  
\- И было у Короля трое глупеньких незаконнорожденных сыновей и один самый обожаемый, самый высоконравственный и благородный ребенок-Рэйзел…  
Наступила ошеломляющая тишина. Слушатели переваривали новые откровения.  
Рэйзел, Кадис Этрама и так далее, от смущения порозовев, в порыве признательности попробовал забраться к своему новоявленному папаше на колени.  
Папаша не возражал. Коленки у него были большие и тренированные, как у ломовой лошади. Правда за последние пять сотен лет домовладелец несколько подзапустил регулярные тренировки…  
Правда подстраиваться под габариты чиби-версии себя, Кадис Этрама, в отличие от например, Амано Гинджи не умел, так что попытки посидеть у Франкеншейна на коленках пришлось оставить.  
\- Можно попроситься еще «на ручки», - как бы в никуда обронил совершенно нейтральным голосом Тао, а самого так и распирало от пузырящегося веселья.  
Окружающие цыкнули на его безобидное замечание и Франкенштейн продолжил свое неспешное повествование.  
\- И вот пришла пора выдавать…то есть решил Король наконец-то женить своих великовозрастных сынков. Он не стал устраивать им сомнительные испытания, вроде пойди в чистое поле и выстрели из крупнокалиберной базуки, этот Король был весьма прогрессивный и деятельный человек, так что он сам быстренько подобрал в модном брачном агентстве с высокой репутацией соответствующую пару каждому из сыновей.  
Присутствующие зашевелились.  
\- Ну, Такео ясен пень подобрали эту, которая певица и красавица, Им Суйи…  
\- А младшенькому Тао логичнее всего, что досталась Юна…  
\- Но Юна, судя по всему, проявляет некоторый интерес к этому, М-21…  
\- А М-21 досталась соответствующая по статусу и по генной мутации Пятая она же Лунарк.  
М-21 пробовал было отнекиваться от такого нежданного сюрприза.  
\- Лунарк она, конечно, как бы собрат по крови, но она же еще и пиздец какая старая…Может у нее там того, все уже заржавело. И вообще, как я к ней подойду, эта ж не баба, а сущий адский бабец в юбке.  
\- Не в юбке, а в штанах, и все равно, сиськи у нее зачетные.  
\- И вообще, что ты возникаешь, это ж не по-настоящему, а в сказке!  
\- Ну, если только для сказки, то тогда можно.  
Франкенштейн снова стоически переждал возникшую было дискуссию с распределением невест и далее героически продолжил.  
\- И пришла пора этих великовозрастных сыновей женить, и устроил Король-отец девицам и женихам так называемые смотрины…  
\- А Рэйзелу какая невеста досталась?  
\- Ну, ясен пень, конечно же самая красивая, Сейра, - неоспоримым тоном заявил галантный ухажер мадемуазель Ройярд, то есть Раэль.  
\- Никакая не Сейра, а Лорд-девица Раскрея Кенезис и прочее!  
\- Ты сказал это таким тоном, будто вместо Лорда-протектора, то есть Лорда-девицы хотел сказать кавалерист-девица Дурова, - заметил как бы между прочим Такео.  
\- Никакая не кавалерист-девица, и никакая не девица, а просто Лорд! – Категорически заступился за честь дамы Регис. – Лорд, просто Лорд, прямо как Бонд, просто Джеймс Бонд, это все поняли?  
Теперь сомнения возникли у М-21, но он постарался их озвучить с должным почтением и очень тихо.  
\- Хм, а кто-нибудь точно ее проверял, что Раскрея Эрга и прочее – не девица?  
Франкенштейн во избежание дальнейшего кровопролития поспешил перейти к следующей фазе истории.  
\- И устроил Отец-Король этакие вечерние посиделки, то бишь, смотрины. И предоставил он каждой паре этакое уютное семейное гнездышко, то есть просторную залу…  
\- С круглосуточным видеонаблюдением и аудиоподслушиванием, - уточнил нынешние реалии сватовства Тао.  
\- И для соблюдения всяческих формальностей и правил приличия Король-отец приставил к каждому жениху и невесте по доблестному гвардейцу из числа ноблесс. Чтобы чересчур возомнившие о себе болваны не просто так в замке болтались.  
И тут же уточнил.  
\- Болваны ноблесс, за исключением Мастера, само собой разумеется.  
Тао, Такео и М-21 недовольно заворчали.  
\- Между прочим, подсматривать за чужими сексуальными играми нехорошо.  
\- И тем более кое-кто, не будем конкретно тыкать в него пальцем, несовершеннолетний.  
\- Но мы не считаем зазорным еще раз уточнить, что этот «кое-кто» самый маленький среди всех присутствующих ноблесс и самый говнистый…  
\- Самый говнистый у нас Раэль.  
-Ну, можно поспорить кто еще считается на самом деле говнистым, - как ни странно вышеупомянутый Раэль Кертье не стал опускаться до банального рукоприкладства, а решился на весьма тонкий и умный ход. Решил потроллить ГМО устно. – Судя по тому, как кое-кто жрет за двоих, причем не за кого-нибудь, а за самого господина Рэйзела, а также тащит что попало с любых тарелок, то и говна вырабатывает столько же сколько и словесной лапши на уши.  
Пораженные столь заковыристой и безусловно изящной словесной тирадой слушатели, те самые ГМО и ноблесс завороженно молчали.  
Франкенштейн поспешил тотчас заполнить паузу.  
\- И посадил он в комнату к каждой паре ноблесс…  
\- Чур ко мне посадили в комнату Сейру! – радостно застолбил единственную наличествующую девицу в особняке Тао. – А вы втроем разбирайтесь, кому достались Раэль, Регис и Блостер. Можете даже устроить специальный рыцарский турнир, я не возражаю.  
\- Сейра не считается! – завопил уязвленный таким наглым жульничеством Раэль.  
\- Разве наша обожаемая мисс Сейра не ноблесс? – вкрадчиво уточнил расовую принадлежность девушки хакер. – Так что у меня будут сразу две девочки в хате! Ну, разве я не душка? Если никто против этого не возражает, то остальные комнаты распределяются так, в первой заседают чинно и безумно скучно правильные Такео, Регис и Суйи, во второй дуются друг на друга Раэль, М-21 и Лунарк, а в третьей с нашими милыми Сейрой и Юной зажигаю я!  
\- А в последней смотрят в окошко и разговаривают об икебане мистер Рэйзел, сэр Кэриас и девица-Лорд Раскрея…Причем именно в такой разобщенной последовательности.  
\- Прекратите уже напирать на неприменимое к Лорду слово «девица»! Я же уже всем объяснил, что госпожа Раскрея есть просто Лорд! Лорд! И еще раз ЛОРД!  
Слушатели немного помолчали и послушали, не заматерится ли юный Регис. Но нет, обломилось и все стали слушать продолжившего свой рассказ Франкенштейна.  
\- И для верности запечатал Король эти комнаты четырьмя заговоренными печатями.  
\- А в версии, которую слышал я, комнаты со всеми людьми просто закрывали на замки.  
Робкое замечание Тао не осталось незамеченным и породило новую волну дискуссий.  
\- Ну это же логично, что если собрать в одном помещении парня с девчонкой, а затем попытаться подсунуть к ним еще и ноблесс, то просто так, на английский замок или на крючочек с дверной цепочкой Лунарк и Раэля с М-21 не закроешь! Тут уж понадобится смирительная рубашка.  
\- Смирительная рубашка М-21 и просто ночная рубашка для Лунарк. Это чтобы эти ее волосатые соски закрывало.  
\- Волосатые соски у женщин, это самое ужасающее и бесчеловечное оружие массового поражения.  
Тао произнес тираду, а Раэль торжественно протянул ему свою бледную благородную руку.  
\- Вот это единственные слова простого смертного, с которыми я согласен.  
Судя по всеобщему молчаливому соглашению, Регис оставался единственным благородным заступником Лунарк, так что рыцарски настроенному Ландегрэ пришлось атаковать своего собрата по расе.  
\- А Раэля надо запечатать опять, если не в тюрьму, то хотя бы заклеить рот, особым связующим заклинанием.  
Вскинувшийся было Кертье самодовольно ухмыльнулся, если на какую-то Пятую, и на какого-то жалкого модифицированного человека требуются всего лишь какие-то жалкие смирительные рубашки, то на разъяренного представителя благородных ноблесс потребуется самая что ни на есть демоническая магия!  
Франкенштейн сказал.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь мне можно уже закончить?  
Улыбочка при этом у него была самая что ни на есть пакостная. В предрассветном сумраке директорские вездесущие зеркальные очки-хамелеоны блеснули как-то по-особенному зловеще.  
\- И вот спустя положенное количество часов для ознакомления женихов со своими выбранными им отцом невестами Король решил проверить как обстоят дела. Он созвал свою свиту и пошел с генеральной проверкой по школе…то есть по особняку.  
\- А чего он не мог просто подсмотреть в щелочку?  
Глупый вопрос, и задал его самый глупый и малообразованный оборотень.  
\- Ну зачем ему было ходить, ведь у него была самая совершенная система видеонаблюдения! – Такого беспардонного отношения к современным технологиям Тао стерпеть не мог. - Почему такие с виду вроде бы интеллигентные и образованные люди не умеют пользоваться такими обыденными вещами!  
Снова разгорелся нешуточный спор, М-21 и ноблесс кричали, что магия, это круче, чем всякие новые технологии. Хакер и Такео отстаивали свою, принятую в ДА-5 прогрессивную точку зрения.  
Поднявшийся шум и гвалт перекрыл только хорошо натренированный менторский тон домовладельца.  
\- И пошел Король с инвентаризацией и прочей проверкой и заглянул в каждую комнату! Чтобы посчитать сколько людей в них было и чего и сколько из хозяйского имущества в комнате осталось! В целости и сохранности! И ЧТО ОН УВИДЕЛ!..  
В комнате как при появлении в классе учителя математики Педро мгновенно наступила мертвая тишина.  
Слушатели заинтересованно уставились в сторону орущего Франкенштейна.


	8. Продолжение рассказа Франкенштейна. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение рассказа Франкенштейна.  
> The End ?

Пока Франкенштейн рассказывал вводную часть, то успел разложить избранную колоду на четыре небольшие кучки. В каждой последовательности открытых карт присутствовали в строго обозначенном порядке: король, дама, валет и в виде символической печати – туз.  
А затем рассказчик ловким движением якобы собрал карты в одну стопку.  
Вслед за этим новым раскладом последовал новый рассказ.  
\- Итак, наступила ночь и наш Король отправился…  
\- Навстречу приключениям.  
Тао, конечно же не мог смолчать, но быстро успокоился и скромно разрешил продолжить.  
\- Рассказывайте дальше.  
\- И наш Король отправился…  
\- В пешее эротическое путешествие! – бодро и не моргнув глазом заявил обозленный М-21. – Если прошла всего лишь одна ночь, то значит мы с Раэлем и Лунарк еще ничего не выяснили, кто кого победит и вообще, кто в комнате хозяин.  
Франкенштейн призвал на помощь Лунную призму и прочие вразумляющие и спасающие души небесные космические силы.  
\- Это была не обычная, а специальная очень долгая волшебная ночь. Длящаяся, как на Северном полюсе несколько месяцев. Вы там с Раэлем и Лунарк успели бы не только друг друга поубивать, но еще наплодить потомство и скатиться в гнусный и противоестественный каннибализм.  
Впечатленный горестной перспективой М-21 все же не преминул уточнить.  
\- А почему скатились в каннибализм?  
Раэль вставил свое.  
\- А почему «противоестественный»?  
Тао вместе с Такео синхронно ответили.  
\- Во-первых, потому что вы с Лунарк и М-21 разного вида, а во-вторых, потому что на Севере голый «песец».  
Такео все-таки добавил.  
\- Жрать за Полярным кругом и в запертой комнате вам стало бы к исходу такой ночи нечего.  
М-21 только что и мог произнести, как нечленораздельное «ОМГ», а Раэль все-таки уточнил, что он все же бессмертный ноблесс. Высшая раса, голубая кровь.  
А голубая кровь просто так не уничтожается и не сдается.  
\- Ну, скажем, что кровь у тебя, самолично видел, никакая не голубая, а обыкновенная красная…  
\- А во-вторых, у тебя кишка тонка справиться сразу с двумя вервольфами.  
Все сразу же вспомнили только что услышанную Легенду о саблезубом ноблесс, но Франкенштейн упрямо решил договорить свое.  
\- Значит, пошел Король и заглянул в самую первую комнату…  
Тут он продемонстрировал набор из четырех королей из первой разложенной по второму кругу кучки.  
\- А в этой комнате его модифицированные сынки…  
\- Отдыхали после рабского труда на ночной незаконной стройке.  
Тао возмущенно ткнул пальцем прямо в рассерженное лицо домовладельца.  
\- Детский труд на рабовладельческих плантациях! Я напущу на тебя Роспотребнадзор, инспекцию из Роструда и Комиссию по делам несовершеннолетних.  
\- Тао, но мы уже вроде решили, что все вполне уже взрослые и совершеннолетние кроме этого, мелкого Ландегрэ.  
\- А я настучу на вас в Департамент по незаконной миграции, - Франкенштейн возвратил победную ухмылку модифицированным и едва удержался от того, чтобы показать этим дурачкам язык, как великий Эйнштейн на знаменитой фотографии.  
Снайпер хмуро предположил.  
\- Ну а ты сам, тоже того, наверняка не настоящий директор Ли…  
\- Ну и что, зато у меня в Южной Корее все схвачено. И, кстати, не только в Южной Корее, но и в соседней Японии, и еще в целом десятке стран.  
\- Тао, ты уже закачал на флешку то, что мы в Союзе нарыли на него, весь компромат? Может того, выдадим его сразу десяти международным секретным организациям? Начиная с так называемых «охотников за нацистами»…  
Франкенштейн оскорблено вздернул подбородок и заявил, что никогда не имел никаких подозрительных контактов с этими «гоями».  
Ситуацию разрулило сделанное Рэйзелом царственное заявление.  
\- Что бы там ни было, Франкенштейн, за время моего долгого, почти восьмисотлетнего с половиной отсутствия, я тебе за всех все прощаю…Отпускаю, значит, все твои грехи.  
Затем пошли в ход царственные возложения рук.  
Засим последовали слезы радостного умиления и попытки слезного лобызания ручек Мастера Франкенштейном, но уже через пару секунд Франкенштейн пришел в себя и строго откашлявшись продолжил повествование.  
\- Во второй комнате куда заглянул Король, стражники, то есть ноблесс перепились и валялись где ни попадя в самом непотребном виде…  
При этом Франкенштейн ловко манипулируя руками быстренько поменял местами пару не в той очередности выложенных карт, забыв при этом, что следующая комната должна была быть не со стражниками-ноблесс, а с невестами, они же дамы.  
Тао ловко подтасовал колоду еще раз, и в наборе из четырех дам нарисовалась еще одна пятая карта, с изображением не кого-то, а самого Джокера.  
\- А в третьей комнате, с четырьмя девицами тусуюсь тоже я, да и Такео надо бы тоже в нашу компанию перетащить, мы же с ним все-таки друзья-напарники.  
Из ниоткуда в ладони хакера появился пятый по счету король, это при том, что предыдущая четверка карт располагалась на своем законном месте.  
\- Ну а в последней комнате тусовался сам Франкенштейн, с виски и шнапсом, с блэкджеком и полуголыми шлюхами. Мы ему такие «Чего? Как ремонтировать по ночам за бесплатно школу, так это ТаоТакеоМ-21, а как отдохнуть по-настоящему, расслабиться, так это ты один, в одну харю», а он такой «Тихо, ребята, ща я вам делаю добренького Франкенштейна»… И продолжает одной рукой баварские сосиски значит жрать, а другой девок за голые сиськи тискать.  
Тао выложил как на духу свое видение этой карточной истории и не дожидаясь оваций от аудитории быстренько перемешал карты.  
\- А вот давайте я вам свою карточную историю расскажу. Про заколдованную карту «туз» и комбинацию «тройка-семерка-дама»...  
Регис немного опередил с ответом М-21, поэтому не смог удержаться от ехидного и торжествующего тона.  
\- А это еще тот самый Пушкин написал, которого надо вызывать голым. А потом оперу еще придумали, «Пиковая дама» называется. Там еще призрак умершей графини к главному герою, Герману приходил…  
Тем временем за окном медленно начинало светать. Багрово-алые отблески зари словно бы отражались в кроваво-алых зрачках благородных.  
В чуть приоткрытое на ночь окно неожиданно ворвался необычайно холодный и сильный порыв ветра.  
Всем присутствовавшим при этом показалось, что в воздухе промелькнуло что-то такое, потустороннее.  
Доселе не произнесшая ни слова Сейра, продемонстрировала всем измазанное зубной пастой и губной помадой (где она ее только взяла?) маленькое карманное зеркальце и пронзенную своей Косой карту с обозначением «Дама пик».  
\- У меня это получилось. Я прочитала несколько вариантов вызова Пиковой дамы, и какой-то из них только что при вас сработал.  
Далее последовала длительная немая сцена и пораженный Тао чуть ли не впервые не придумал, что бы такое ответить.  
\- А я вот гномиков хотел призвать, а они так и не появились…А давайте, в следующий раз проведем несколько обрядов из кубинской сантерии, как в сериале «Настоящий детектив» и из магии вуду!  
Франкенштейн мысленно вообразил, как исколет соломенное или какое-нибудь другое изображение Тао специальными иголками для иглоукалывания и неожиданно весело согласился.  
\- Я – обеими руками «за», но за последствия не отвечаю.  
Рэйзел-ним тоже несколько оживился и приготовился услышать новые истории и много еще чего неожиданного и интересного. Поэтому поддержал.  
\- В следующую ночь, - на лицах модифицированных, Франкенштейна и всех остальных ноблесс нарисовались шок, ужас и подобные им выражения. - на следующую, то есть ЭТУ ночь, давайте.


End file.
